


A Wandering Heart Returns

by Yarol2075



Category: Moomin Valley, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly, Read the Author's notes Please, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Snufkin returns to Moomin Valley seven years after Moomin and Snork Maiden had married.





	A Wandering Heart Returns

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something of a sequel to _Thoughts Upon A Wander's Heart_. Seven years have passed and Snork Maiden has had a slight name change for reasons that should be self-evident. This is something of a mix of the Books, the 90's anime, and the new Moomin Valley series.

Snufkin returned to Moomin Valley for the first time in seven years. He wished to give the happy couple...time. He traveled farther than he had ever had before. He learned so many new things, had so many new experiences to cherish. But in the end, he had to return.

Moomin was waiting on the bridge.

With two small children.

“Snufkin!”

Delighted laughter floated through the Valley

~*~

"Now dearest, I need to talk to Snufkin for a moment," Snorkmamma said lightly, "I haven't really had a chance to talk to him all Summer. He's been so busy with you and the children."

Snufkin's stomach dropped. He had seen how Snorkmamma had watched him, and Moomin, all summer and now as the air became crisp with coming autumn she going to speak her mind.

"Oh, of course my love," Moomin said with a chuckle, "I've been monopolizing him, haven't I?"

"A bit, dearest," she laughed herself.

"I'll go see if Moominmaiden, Snork and Little My have chased the Muskrat up a tree again."

And then Snufkin was alone in the kitchen with Snorkmamma.

“Sit, please, I've made some tea.”

Snufkin sat.

Snorkmamma sat down at the kitchen table herself, and poured two cups of tea.

“Well, it has been a long time, Snufkin,” she said quietly, “We were beginning to think you were not coming back. Things have changed.”

“Yes,” he hedged looking intently into his cup of tea.

“Somethings didn't; Moomin would spend days early each Spring waiting on the bridge for you to come, even taking the children with him and telling them stories,” she paused, “of his great friend Snufkin and the adventures they would have when they were young. They were fond of you even before you returned,” she pointedly took a sip of tea, “Snork and Moominmaiden are smart; they could see how sad their Pappa was. They know how sad their Pappa will be when you leave again. Only time can can heal that hurt, but you cannot change a heart.”

Snufkin braced himself. He could already hear her request to leave this time and not come back. He couldn't blame her.

"Now, I don't feel the same for you as Moomin dearest feels for you, but to be fair Moomin dearest doesn't feel for me the same the way he feels for you, and you don't feel the same for me that you do for Moomin dearest," Snorkmamma laid out it simply, "but you have always been my dear friend, and I treasure that friendship. And Moomin dearest loves you so much my heart aches to see his bewilderment when you're not here."

She placed one gentle paw on the side of Snufkin's cheek, and took his paw in the other.

"Stay, you've stayed once before, please stay now." her eyes twinkled, "not forever, your freedom is too much a part of you. We would never take that from you. Just promise you won't disappear for so long again. Stay this winter and wake up with us next spring. "

~*~

As the snow buried Moominhouse in deep drifts, Moomin slept. His two dearest loves sleeping as well, tucked safely in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, there are two kids, Moominmaiden and and Snork. It just made sense to have Snork Maiden become Snorkmamma. (Moomin is now known as Moominpappa in the Valley, and his parent are Mooomingrandpappa and Moomingrandmamma.) Snorkmamma's brother insists that he is now "Snork the Elder!"
> 
> I decided, since Moomin Valley has made me liked Snork Maiden much more than I have in the past, that the best resolution for all three of them is a polyamorous V with Moomintroll at the point and Snorkmamma and Snufkin having a deeply affectionate friendship on the two sides.


End file.
